User talk:Hirokatsugoto
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bleach Reborn, SL RP Sim Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) From Nicholas Darkfury... Until I can say otherwise, (Nicholas), is out of commission at the moment with my laptop being unuseable at the moment, I am still intent on being as active as possible on BR, but until I can get my laptop fixed, Rezz will have to continue serving as acting Lieutenant of 4th division. I hope to have things fixed as soon as I can, but it depends on what my Dad can do...If I have to order a new laptop I will not be a happy camper. Regardless, I will be returning, and I will be exceptionally upset if I have to be removed from my position as a result of all this... ace bournewold i am haveing laptop and desktop issues ill highly appreate if i am still 4th seat when i come back to br i hope nothing bad happens while im gone i hope i can come back Something to note. Sim wise there was no Genryusai Yamamoto, just pointing that out. when i was playing there was a Yamamoto... and lots of other Canon people...no one ever told me that when iwas playing Aoia Gearbox ~ Proposition. You might remember me, Maybe. :P Anyways, I really need to talk too you at some point, It is actually very important o.O If possible, please contact me ASAP ~Aoia Gearbox.